villagelifefandomcom-20200222-history
Roulette wheel
The Roulette Wheel gives you the chance to win Gems, Milk, Charms and Decorations. Level-Up Wheel thumb|220x220px|A Level-Up Wheel A Level-Up wheel appears when you Level Up (as the name implies). All Level-Up wheels appears to have the same prize. This wheel consists prizes such as Gems (10-20, 25, 250, and 1000) and Woodland Hero Charms. This wheel has a maximum of 1000 gems to be won. *This wheels is apparently the best wheel to obtain a decent amount of gems aside from the Mega Wheel. *It's one of the two wheels that doesn't have milk as a prize option. Daily Wheel You will receive a daily spin on 12:00 AM base on your time timezone. This wheel consists prizes such as Gems (3-5, 9, and 500), Milk, a Woodland Hero Charm and an Epic Decoration. This wheel has a maximum of 500 gems to be won. You will receive bonus percentages on the following days. *The multiplier bonuses don't apply to charms and decorations. *This wheel is the only wheel that has decorations as a prize option. *On day 8, the multiplier bonus resets. Bonus Wheel After watching videos for additional gems, time, or items, you will receive a ticket stub. Once you have accumulated ten of these, you will be granted the spin of a wheel. This wheel is also a reward for completing a Farewell Quest. This wheel consists prizes such as Gems (4-12, 50, and 500) and Milk (3 and 5). This wheel has a maximum of 500 gems to be won. * There is a known issue with watching videos, in that you do not always receive your reward. Occasionally the game will catch up with you and grant you the stubs (but not always the items etc.). * Sometimes, the videos will stack up too fast, and you will gain rewards in twos or threes. Sometimes this results in a space in your Ticket Stub line. These tickets will be honoured. Mega Wheel This wheel appears if you click on the shrine and then click 'Spin Now', or after spinning any other wheel. It gives you the option to spend $1.99 in order to win more. This wheel consists prizes such as Gems (14-22, 25, 1000, and 5000) and Charms (Deluxe, Premium and Woodland Hero. This wheel has a maximum of 5000 gems to be won. *This wheel is the best wheel to obtain a decent amount of gems. *It's one of the two wheels that doesn't have milk as a prize option. *This wheel allows you to obtain a charm without spending a certain amount of gems. Trivia *On November 10th 2016, there was a updated that affect greatly on the Roulette Wheel system such as: **A spin button replaced the swipe-to-spin that had been a feature of app-based gameplay. The app now matches the browser-based version. **The prize segments increased from 8 to 15. **The removal of x2 and addition Charms and Milk, improved gems prizes. **Gambling wheel replaced by mega wheel. *Since the new update, obtaining more gems is easier. Category:Bonuses